


混亂風暴

by xy700145



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: 白教堂警局又遇到了新的危機，新型毒品入侵！？





	1. 第一章

東倫敦白教堂曾是倫敦治安最差的地區，貧窮是犯罪的溫床，而勞動階層聚集的白教堂則是其中之最，然而目前情況已經產生變化，隨著產業改革與創意工作者在低房價的誘因而遷居此地，白教堂成為次文化與藝術的重鎮，隱伏其中的罪惡卻沒這麼容易擺脫，它僅是不再明目張膽。  
Joseph Chandler探長最近很苦惱。這並不是說他先前的日子過得多輕鬆愉快，白教堂區光怪陸離的案件一樁接著一樁，令人毫無喘息餘地，難怪被戲稱為地獄的入口，但是最近情況居然還能更糟了。  
居、然、還、能、更、糟、了！  
Joseph拿出萬金油塗揉隱隱發疼的太陽穴，若不是之前的犯人全死光了，他幾乎要猜測是克雷兄弟捲土重來，說起這點，他至今尚未能擺脫『無法活逮嫌疑犯的Chandler探長』之頭銜。  
白教堂區的毒品買賣向來抓不盡掃不除，就像野草一樣春風吹又生，新品種的毒品讓情勢雪上加霜，Joseph的腦海中浮現出那張猶如亂麻的毒品勢力圖，覺得頭更痛了。  
Joseph在轄區內抓到第一個持有『浴鹽』的犯人時，新中便警鈴大作，此種新興毒品比其他品種更麻煩之處在於吸食者易產生幻覺、行為失控、心跳加快、呼吸急促、力氣變大，有自殘與傷人行為，自己卻沒有知覺也不會感到疼痛，如同喪屍一般，因此也有喪屍劑的別稱。  
想想先前的多起連續殺人案、喪心病狂的獵巫殺人案與匪夷所思的宗教殺人案，如果再讓浴鹽在這裡氾濫起來，簡直會是活生生的群魔亂舞，或者連惡魔都會讚嘆人類的創造力，Joseph不禁懷疑這裡是否真的遭詛咒纏繞。  
Joseph下定了決心，必須從源頭上扼殺浴鹽的生存空間，這種毒品絕對不能流入白教堂區。

說得容易做得難，現實是Joseph正一籌莫展地面對貼著嫌疑人資料的白板，上面標著抓到的毒販所販賣的毒品種類，以及可能的供應人，混亂的程度跟這裡的治安差不多。  
「頭兒，下班了。」Joseph的副手，Ray Miles副探長忍不住勸道，他的上司已經在警局鑽牛角尖兩天，神奇的是他的衣物還是保持乾淨，Ray走神地想到底Joseph在警局放了幾套換洗衣物。  
「我等一下就走。」Joseph敷衍地說，腦袋還在回想當時抓獲的毒販供詞。  
「不，你會站在那裏想到自己恐慌，然後開始折磨電燈開關。」Ray戳破了他薄弱的藉口。  
「難道你相信他們的話？」Joseph垂下肩膀，丟開偽裝的鎮定，「『只是正好進一點來試賣』？真是巧合，光這星期就抓到兩個賣浴鹽的毒販，背後肯定有哪個黑幫在覬覦這裡。」他惱怒地甩手，盯著文件企圖分析出筆錄之中的話中之義。  
「我們明天再提審他們一次，現在你給我回家好好睡一覺，實在不行就嘗試餵魚。」Ray走到白板前，半推半拉地把腳步蹣跚的Joseph推離辦公司，關上燈。  
Joseph停在門口盯著燈看了幾下，忍不住伸手按起開關，直到Ray拍著他肩膀把他推出去再也碰不到電燈開關為止。  
「我沒有養魚。」Joseph挫敗地說，「我連自己是不是能養活魚都不知道。」  
Ray的家中有個魚塘，餵魚是他排遣壓力的方法，而Joseph有輕微的強迫症，習慣把東西擺齊，壓力大時會一直數東西或按開關按鈕。  
「我知道，那是個比喻。」Ray在停車場與上司道別，開車離開之前，他說：「或者你能找個女朋友。」  
「別提了，明天見。」想到上次他心儀的女性是如何死在警局裡，再想起更之前的約會失敗經驗，Joseph的心情更加糟糕．他大概有好一段時間都不會跨出那一步了。  
兩輛車在夜色中駛離警局，回到溫暖／無人的家裡。

TBC


	2. 第二章

過了一晚，狀況毫不意外地依然膠著不前，Joseph的下屬Megan Riley與Finlay Mansell一早分別提審了兩名毒販，第二次的反覆質詢沒有帶來不同的結果，這一切看起來……像是兩個犯人皆說了實話。  
他們甚至祭出了坦白換取減刑的策略，輪換著威脅利誘，如同博弈理論的囚徒困境，卻仍沒有逼出幕後主使者的名字。  
並且他派去街頭的警探Emerson Kent帶回了從街頭逮捕的第三名持有浴鹽的毒販，這名毒販供出的上線與其他兩人又不一樣，這次離得更遠，這名上線與先前兩名隸屬不同幫派，情況更為複雜難辨。  
這日下午，Joseph與他的偵察小組在辦公室內齊聚，不曉得是因為無解的現況還是未消化的午餐，大家感到胃有些沉。  
「現在我們有三個『毫不相關』的嫌疑人。」站在貼滿證據與線索的白板前，Joseph講毫不相關四個字時用手勢將這個詞強調出來。那些照片貼在板上，呈現令人絕望的互不關聯，越是如此，他越感覺暗潮洶湧。  
「現在多了一個人，我可以再交叉比對一次他們的背景。」Emerson試著打破尷尬的沉默。  
鑒於他還在與Kent的雙胞胎姊姊正在交往，Finlay揚了揚眉沒有把挑刺的話說出口，他可不認為重複的背景比對能有甚麼幫助，線索總是在警局外，街頭才是破案的關鍵。  
「今天抓到的毒販說是常客建議他進的貨。」Megan說，她的表情顯示她不認為毒販說的是實話，常客不過是一個慣用的推託詞。  
「他交代出名字了？」Joseph懷抱著些微希望問，在Megan搖頭後，他說：「那我想這消息可信度不高。」  
大夥同意地點頭，不免有些喪氣。  
「好了，大家打起精神來。」Ray揚聲道，「事情還沒糟到不可收拾的地步。」  
「Miles，你去整理一份近年在白教堂區販過毒的組織名單；Riley，你跟Mansell去巡邏毒品交易點；Kent，你再看一次質詢影片。任何人有消息隨時聯繫我。」Joseph盡力地在毫無頭緒的此刻分配工作。  
被分配到任務的下屬們一哄而散，Joseph轉身走到快被文件掩蓋的檔案室（雖然警局致力於文件電子化，依然有陳年積下的舊檔案成堆地疊著等待電子化），尋找他介紹進警局的歷史探案專家──Edward Buchan。  
「啊，你來了，我正好要去找你。」Edward看見來人眼晴一亮。  
「你整理好毒品犯罪的資料了？」Joseph因為可能有進展而精神一振。  
「我正想去找你借台推車。」看見對面人疑惑的表情，Edward接著說，「這邊是一般組織犯罪毒品案的檔案。」他指向左手邊堆得像山高的檔案夾。  
「一般？」從上朝下掃視了檔案『山』一番，Joseph頓感不妙。  
「對，那邊是非典型的大型毒品犯罪案的資料。」Edward將手揮向右手邊另外一疊較少的檔案夾。  
「Ed，我感謝你的努力，但是只要白教堂區的就好了。」Joseph委婉地說。  
「這些全都是我們區的啊。」Edward一派自然地說，反而訝異Joseph怎麼會以為這裏面不只有白教堂區的檔案。  
Joseph眼神一暗，他居然忘記了毒品與性犯罪在白教堂區的悠久歷史。  
「能不能分出關於新興毒品的檔案？」看著這個檔案量，Joseph有些為難。  
「就知道你會這樣問。」由於猜測到Joseph的方向，Edward露出自信的神情，「我已經分出來了。」他雙手朝桌前擺，「這些就是。」  
Joseph暗鬆一口氣，與其他兩座山相比，桌上的檔案夾數量雖不少，但簡直是親切可人。  
「古往今來，每當能夠帶來利益的新型毒品面世，想要藉此蠶食地下市場而造成的鬥爭層不出窮。」Edward用他最擅長的吊書袋方式講話，抽出了其中一個檔案夾，「海洛英的出現曾經對十九世紀的白教堂區造成衝擊，雖然沒有被明確證實，但是當年的探長留下的資料暗示有腐敗警察與黑道合謀。」  
「警局裡有人跟黑幫合作？」Joseph自問似地呢喃，皺緊了眉頭，他不喜歡這個思路。  
「這總是個方向。」Edward說。  
「謝了，Ed。」Joseph匆忙地半跑離開。  
在探長離開後，Edward戴上眼鏡，翻開另外一個檔案夾，陷入自己的思緒中，他總覺得另外一種較為荒謬的可能也挺符合現狀……

TBC


	3. 第三章

坐在自己的辦公桌前，Joseph腦中列出一條條贊成與反對的意見，不停地互相說服與反對，再逐條刪除，難以決定是否冒著打草驚蛇的危險逮捕毒販供出的上線，賭上線能供出潛在嫌疑人。  
在Joseph拿出迴紋針盒整齊地排在桌面上再逐一數過時，辦公室的門被敲響。  
「頭兒？」Emerson拉開門，站在門口。  
「進來。」Joseph盡量讓自己鎮定下來，端正地坐在座椅上，「發現什麼了嗎？」  
「沒有，頭兒，今天……是我的生日。」Emerson結結巴巴地說。  
「噢，生日快樂。」雖然不明白下屬特意來告訴他的緣由，Joseph仍舊真誠地祝福。  
「我想邀請你一起慶祝。」Emerson快速地說完，彷彿停頓一瞬就會失去說話的勇氣。  
「我很榮幸，但是……」Joseph第一個反應便是推託，他實在不是社交型性格的人，不過他還沒講完就被打斷話。  
「生日派對？」路過的Finlay插入話題中，語氣歡快，「你跟Erica的生日派對怎麼能少我一個呢。」  
「不、不是派對，我想請頭兒去酒吧……」Emerson的解釋才說了一半，不得不因為Finlay接下來的話而把『單獨』兩個字吞回去。  
「大夥，今晚去酒吧慶祝Kent的生日。」Finlay朝外吼一嗓子，外面歡呼聲大響，大有藉此發洩近日的鬱悶。  
事情就這麼陰錯陽差地定下了，不只整個小組，晚上抵達酒吧時，連Erica也赫然在列──今天同樣是她的生日嘛。

吧台的高腳椅上，Emerson眼神陰鬱地看著Finlay與他的雙胞胎姐姐Erica在舞池裡耳鬢廝磨，拿起酒杯一口悶掉裡頭的液體。在他旁邊的是與酒吧格格不入渾身不自在的Joseph，這並非是Joseph初次與下屬在閒暇時聚會，但他總會是看起來最坐立不安的那個，就連Ray都在舞池邊緣跟隨音樂扭動身軀排遣近日的煩悶。  
「頭兒。」雖然過程曲折，但是總算Emerson與他的上司坐在一塊了，「我很慶幸是你來白教堂當我們的長官，不是說Miles不好，我從他身上也學到很多，你們不一樣，你是我仰慕的類型。」Emerson覺得自己似乎開始胡言亂語。  
旁邊的Joseph僵直了背，這種讚美令人開心，同時會更加彆扭，「我只是在做我的工作，而且做得沒有特別好。」  
「你太謙虛了。」Emerson注視他，眼睛裡閃著崇拜的光芒。  
「抱歉，我去下洗手間。」Joseph不由自主地閃避他的目光，然後逃之夭夭。  
Joseph離開座位後，Emerson把目光再次投向舞池，Finlay和Erica緊貼在一起的畫面使他額角青筋直跳，在他想起身找藉口把Erica拉開的時候，舞池的一角傳來刺耳的尖叫聲。不是歡呼瘋玩的那種尖叫，而是透著驚恐的聲音，那個角落的人迅速向四周散開，彷彿有一頭猛獸在那裡，遠處的群眾看不清發生何事反倒好奇地頻頻往前探頭。  
那聲尖叫如同警鈴一般在警探們的腦海裡炸開，告訴他們該進入工作模式，所有人立刻從休假狀態跳到執勤狀態，出示警徽從四周朝那個角落前進。  
從廁所出來的Joseph離目標較近，火速排開人群在其他人到達之前來到事發地點，僅看一眼他立刻明白周遭人群不停往後退的原因。  
一個疑似嗑藥嗑嗨了的女人神情恍惚地仰面倒在地上，趴在他身上的男人用嘴咬下她脖子上的一塊肉，他用手不停抓女人的胸口與上臂，斷裂的指甲與被抓破的血肉混在一塊，血噴得到處都是，像是逼真的恐怖片拍攝現場。  
「叫救護車，呼叫支援。」Joseph對擠到他身旁的Ray說，「拉開他！」他大聲吩咐其他手下幫忙。  
三個男人一擁而上居然沒能馬上制服施暴的男子，男子的力氣異於常人地大，花費一番工夫才將眼神渙散、行為失控的男子壓在地上銬上手銬。  
Megan叫店家停止播放音樂，場內失去音樂沒有變得較安靜，因為人們的尖叫喧嘩聲更大，她站在DJ旁邊對著廣播器喊，「警方辦案，所有人停在原地，請勿自行離開。」話甫放出去，一些明顯未成年的少年縮頭縮腦地想趁亂逃跑，被趕到的警察一併抓獲。  
救護車與支援警力皆到達現場，場面終於在掌控之下，現行犯與受害者皆被送往醫院，其他人被帶去警局作筆錄。

經過一晚上的通宵作業，大部分無辜民眾都在作完筆錄後離開，少部分未成年人與吸毒者就沒這麼幸運了。  
「好一個生日，嗯？」Erica坐到雙胞胎弟弟旁邊說，「活到現在最精彩的一次。」  
「抱歉。」Emerson放下整理到一半的文件，用手掌搓揉臉想掃去疲憊。  
「又不是你的錯，你的生日過得和我一樣糟。」Erica語帶笑意地說，用肩膀推了他一下，「我要和Finlay去吃早餐。」  
Emerson氣鼓鼓地瞪眼，Erica調侃道：「反對無效。」  
「大家回去休息幾小時，下午見。」Joseph走進辦公室，疲憊地說。  
「頭兒，一塊去吃早點？」Emerson在大家收拾東西的時候湊過去問。  
「不了，我沒胃口。」Joseph禮貌地拒絕，鮮血四溢的畫面令他失去了胃口，拖著沉重的腳步離開，Emerson的臉拉得更長。  
Finlay如同勝利者一般挺胸與Erica經過Emerson面前，換來後者更鬱悶的表情。  
史上最不順的生日，Emerson心想。

TBC


	4. 第四章

下午回到警局，Joseph與他的偵查小組面臨的狀況益發嚴峻。各家新聞媒體如見血的鯊魚般紛紛大肆報導這則新聞，宛如一場媒體嘉年華。  
中規中矩的標題如『新型毒品入侵東倫敦』只佔少數，危言聳聽點的標題像是『喪屍佔領白教堂區』或『活死人橫行東倫敦』則是主流。  
新聞不停地播放記者訪問當夜現場民眾的影片，穿著短裙瑟瑟發抖的幾名女子在鏡頭說誇張地描述那個吸食浴鹽的犯人表情如何僵硬力大無窮又嗜血，再加上記者不嫌事大的各種揣測，彷彿白教堂區下一刻就會淪陷。  
如果能時光回溯到昨天，Ray一定會把那句『事情沒有糟到不可收拾的地步』吞回嘴裡，或者乾脆阻止大家去酒吧，至少不會給媒體機會大書特書警探下班後打喪屍的怪誕故事，有一個網路媒體根本寫成了喪屍動作片的情節。  
Joseph被局長叫去劈頭蓋臉地批評了一頓，灰頭土臉地走進辦公室，瞥見他經過的大家連忙裝作忙碌的模樣，假裝自己沒有看見這幕，給上司留點顏面。  
「Miles跟我去驗屍間看昨天的女被害人屍體，其他人去申請人手逮捕毒販的上線。」Joseph說，昨天脖頸被撕下一塊肉的女人最後失血過多不治身亡。  
「這樣好嗎？」Megan小心翼翼地說，「我們還不知道幕後有哪些人。」  
「局長已經同意了行動。」Joseph長出口氣，「我們也需要新的方向，現在差不多陷入了死胡同。」語畢要踏出門之前，他忽然想起他還有事沒問，轉身道，「兇手與那群嗑藥的人招出了什麼？」  
「沒有什麼新鮮的，長官。」Finlay撇嘴說，「他們供出的毒販早就在警局的黑名單上。」  
「把那個人抓回來。」Joseph示意Ray跟上他。

驗屍間內，身穿整套隔離衣的Caroline Llewellyn法醫向站在窗外參與驗屍的Joseph與Ray點頭微笑。  
「女性，二十三歲，體內有大麻、搖頭丸的藥物殘留，劑量不大，延續時間不長，不是重度吸毒患者，最新的藥物攝入是亞甲基二氧吡咯戊酮，俗稱浴鹽，根據體內殘留物質判斷，她只攝入過一次浴鹽。」Caroline伸手指著女子脖子上那道猙獰的傷口，「死因是頸部大動脈撕裂，失血過多死亡，人類沒有野獸的銳利犬齒，兇手反覆地用牙齒與指甲扯開她脖子的肉造成大量出血，我想兇手肯定吞下了一些肉。」  
「的確。」由於她的敘述回溫兇手滿嘴血肉的噁心畫面，Joseph有種再回家洗過一次澡的衝動。  
「頭兒？」Ray關懷地問，「你看起來不太對勁。」  
「沒事。」Joseph忍住爬上背脊的不適感，好似有看不見的蟲在身上爬。  
「她的死因……沒有異常？」Joseph把視線從屍體上移開，看向Caroline。  
「沒有，典型的吸毒後喪失反抗能力遭受攻擊而死的案件。」看慣屍體的Caroline面不改色地說，「恐怕兇手身上能提供的線索會比較多，兇手的血液篩檢結果出來了，一月前開始吸食浴鹽。」  
「比我們最早抓到的毒販還早。」Joseph苦惱地低喃，「謝謝。」快步走回辦公室。  
「謝啦，Caroline。」Ray說，與Joseph一同離開。

走進辦公室的時候，Joseph撞見了拿著份資料過來的Edward。  
「Joe！」Edward趕忙叫住他。  
「Ed，我現在沒空，拿到新線索了。」Joseph轉頭對Ray說，「通知Mansell先抓提供兇手毒品的那名毒販。」  
「我也是啊。」Edward神情振奮地說，舉高了手下的檔案夾。  
「我們剛剛發現了取得浴鹽時間更早的毒販。」Joseph手上忙著把新的照片貼到白板上。  
待貼完後，三人集體陷入了沉默，白板看起來……不過是更亂而已。  
「有沒有可能……從來就沒有幕後主使者。」Edward的聲音打破了尷尬，其他兩人滿腹疑惑地看他。  
「我在察看另外一份海洛英的歷史卷宗時發現這份檔案，這是當時一個警員的筆記。」Edward翻開資料夾，揮手叫他們過來看。這已非筆記原檔，裡面除了文字謄抄外還附上原檔的照片，「沒有關聯的銷售人，沒有明確目標的行動，當時引起了一陣恐慌，跟我們現在驚人地相似。他們後來發現是一場烏龍，那些人只是各自為政的幾個貪小便宜的低階毒販，根本沒有人在背後指點。」  
「只是虛驚一場？」Joseph的聲音充滿疑慮。  
Ray嗤笑了一聲，「哪有這麼多巧合。」  
「難說喔。」Edward笑著在桌上放下資料，看了眼手錶，「到晚餐時間了，再見。」  
沉思良久，Joseph做出決定，「繼續偵查，如果這一次逮捕的犯人也是相同的說詞再考慮碰巧的可能性。」  
「我去通知大家。」Ray拍了下他的肩。  
不會這麼倒楣吧，坐在辦公椅上的Joseph心想，他們神經緊繃地忙了這些時日，居然只是自己嚇自己。

TBC


	5. 第五章

白教堂最近雷厲風行地抓捕一群大小毒販，不僅媒體聞風而至，毒梟也默默地收斂勢力觀察情勢，連帶著其他犯罪者都在風聲鶴唳中縮起手腳，這星期的白教堂區安靜得可以評等優良轄區了。  
然而這對Joseph的幫助少得可憐，加大搜捕的範圍只讓線索亂成一團毛線，偶爾發現的重合處看似是突破點，細查之下不過是又一個巧合。  
Joseph從來沒這麼討厭『巧合』。  
站在男廁的洗手檯前，Joseph反覆地清洗雙手，內心想著『這只是巧合』、『沒有陰謀』、『沒有新勢力入侵』，然後他整理好自己的服裝儀容。  
「頭兒。」Emerson正好在廁所門口遇見他，打了聲招呼，「局長好像在找你。」  
「嗯，我知道了。」Joseph勉強地扯動嘴角，等Emerson消失在門內後，他走出廁所到最近一個開關處，不停地按。  
旁邊突然竄出一個人，Ray看見Joseph之後壓下憤怒，「你差點嚇死我。」任誰突然待在一個燈光不明原因地閃爍的地方都會感到害怕，何況警局不只一盞燈曾經閃爍不定過，雖然最後發現是相當科學的原因──管線進水接觸不良。  
「抱歉。」Joseph低聲說。  
「別擔心，局長只是找你談話。」Ray嘆了口氣說，「沒人料到事情會是這樣，你只是盡職而已。」  
Joseph胡亂地點頭，然後努力挺直腰桿朝局長辦公室走去。

＊ ＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

Ray、Finlay、Megan還有最年輕的Emerson齊聚在辦公室內，Joseph一走進來便看見他們，他露出微笑，大家立即知道雨過天晴了。  
「咳咳，」Joseph清了清喉嚨，「局長嘉獎我們成功降低了本月犯罪率。」  
「哇喔。」眾人歡呼，聲音沒有很大，其中還是有點疑惑。  
「我們的行動誤打誤撞遏阻了毒品犯罪更加猖獗，犯罪者知道在這裡賣毒品的代價，變得有所顧忌。」Joseph進一步解釋道。  
這次他們的歡呼聲更大了，伴隨著互相擊掌的聲音，鬆了口氣。  
「晚上我請大家去吃飯。」Joseph笑了起來，嘗試地當社交活動的發起人。  
話音一落，大家的臉色一變，顯然想起了上次小組聚餐的惡夢。  
「我晚上要陪家人，」Ray立刻說，「女兒都快認不得我了。」  
「我要約會。」Finlay緊接著開口。  
「我要回家睡覺。」Megan指著眼下的黑眼圈說。  
「我要去阻止Erica約會。」Emerson說，Finlay怒視他。  
Joseph努力藏起內心的失望，這可是他第一次約同事們聚餐。  
陰影比安慰頂頭上司的心情更具影響力，大家紛紛無視Joseph的表情魚貫而出。  
「Joe！」推論被證實的Edward路過門口跟大家道別，對留在辦公室說，「去喝一杯？」  
「好。」Joseph的心情瞬間好轉。  
儘管Joseph．犯人總會死亡．Chandler仍然沒有逮到第一個『活生生的』犯人，這次沒有犯人死亡已經是跨出一大步了，他有信心總有一天能夠把犯人成功送到法院去審判，不讓犯人在事敗之後採取自我毀滅。  
懷抱著這個理想，Joseph忽略了一個事實，這件事根本沒有該負起總責的首腦。

完


End file.
